Mercenary Jaune
by Thatnamebro
Summary: Are you sick and tired of seeing so many fanfics write over the top fluff and love with seemingly no real world consequences? Well, look no further. Featuring Jaune, given into the depths of despair. Read as he robs banks, provides security for dust corporations and any other job he can get his hands on.
1. Chapter 1

Jaune Arc had once believed himself to be a good person. He'd become lost.. a shell of man if there ever was one. And yet, he slept like a baby at night. He was just like everyone he'd ever met. A selfish asshole who just in it for the cash. He spoke rarely, opting with actions rather than words. Once he was social. Hell, once he was happy. But he'd been through the works. Parents killed at birth, although he finished school. He'd also been diagnosed with a condition that was incurable and was a chronic pain in his chest. He felt sad by this, a little lost even. He'd opened up to his friends and none of them gave him the time of day telling him to man up. He'd lost faith over time and then hit a breaking point. A point where he gave up. Gave up on people and focused on something. Something he could do with his life. He got nowhere and decided he'd become a freelance… a mercenary if you will. And so he trained. He trained simply, at first, looking up videos online and practising at home. Once he grew confident, he attended krav maga seminars and later he joined the military for a year where he learnt weapons training. It was a good place to put his skills to use. The short story was, here he was doing a simple job.

He grew attached to his team. He felt that perhaps he'd been wrong all these years. Perhaps people weren't so bad after all. He pushed down the thought and decided to focus on the task at hand. He placed the suitcase on the ground, opened it up revealing a sniper rifle. He then waited for his team.

"Alpha one, is that you? Are you in position?"

"Roger that, this is Alpha one (Jaune). I'm ready to go. I will provide sniper support for the duration of the bank heist."

Jaune could hear the heavy breathing of the other mercenaries on the other end. He loved the adrenaline that pumped through his heart and the excitement that at any minute shit could go sideways. Most people would have probably had a good scare and stopped this foolish mercenary crusade after being shot 8 times. Hell, he was 21, had lost all feeling in his left leg and probably wouldn't live 'til his next birthday. Oh well, he was having fun, at least, he thought to himself.

"GET DOWN ON THE FUCKING GROUND! I SAID DOWN. Anyone trips this alarm here and you're all fucking dead." He could hear the female heister, bravo on the radio.

A loud blaring could be heard as the alarm went off. Bravo a man, or woman of her word rather, killed all the civilians.

Anarchy, the coordinator of the heist screamed in our ears. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH HEAT ON OUR ASSES WE'RE GOING TO HAVE RIGHT NOW!? Alright, guys, we can still salvage this. Bravo, drill the safe. Charlie, you keep watch while she does her thing."

"Alright Alpha, the pay for this job is $200,000 but it'll be $500,000 if you kill Bravo. She killed 20 civilians and we have to make it look like a solo job gone wrong. I've gotten rid of the security footage and the cops will be here in two minutes. Take the shot, kill the bitch, and Sergeant Smiggens will be getting a new promotion by sniping an alleged bank robber. You get that?"

He paused remembering just how close he'd gotten to Bravo over the years. Sure she could be a little crazy, but she'd never been this bad. Every heist she got more and more violent and yet, the person he first met was the most caring and compassionate person he'd ever met. Often joking, saying "this'll be the last heist 'til I leave to live it up in Mistral." He felt a tear leave his eye and said the words he thought he'd never have to say. He finally choked out the words. "I'll kill her".

"Good, good. You won't regret this."

Bravo and Charlie carried the money toward the van. Jaune aimed his scope at Bravo. She was his first love. She was the first person to give a fuck about a low life like him in a long time. He paused…. Did he have to do this? Perhaps he did. Too much heat like Anarchy said. He fired the shot right into her heart. And something broke inside of him. He thought he was broken before, but it was just one broken level into the next.

The cops arrived saw the massacre and saw Bravo on the ground. "GET YOUR HANDS UP NOW ASSHOLE. You messed with the wrong police force…."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? What the fuck!? Did you just kill Bravo you piece of shit? I'll kill you!" Charlie screamed. Jaune dropped his rifle case, and ran across the rooftops. He'd meet them at the safe house later and get paid. Strange, he thought he was in it for the money, but perhaps there was more to it. Without Bravo. No... killing Bravo made him feel sick. It never usually worried him, but killing one of his own felt different somehow. Wrong even. Oh well, he thought. It only gets worse from here. He sculled a bottle of spirits and made his way home. Better man up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jaune woke up in his apartment surrounded in his own vomit. Fucking great he thought. Hangovers were the worst. It always took him a pure week to get over having spirits. Hell, he could survive gunshots, but when it came to alcohol his mind just didn't like it. Fucking weird like that. One day it'd kill him. You can go from living the high life and in an instant something can totally fuck your life up. Every decision mattered, it was just most people were too stupid to see the bigger picture. Jaune wasn't much better either, if he had been, perhaps he'd have become something better. Something more noble and worthwhile. A bit late for him, he thought bitterly. He's chosen his journey. He got up, had a shower and headed to the safe house no doubt about it Anarchy would have another job. He'd started doing simple jobs, a bit of theft here and there. Robbing small time stores. Going to clubs, spiking drinks, and taking handbags and valuables of unsuspecting idiots. It was astonishing how trusting people were and how much faith in society people had. Hell, maybe if they spent more time around him they'd realise the true nature of every bastard in sight. You can try and hide it all you like, but when shit hits the fan, everyone is about as selfish as each other. He used to think differently, but there wasn't much time to dwell on that. Perhaps one day he'd think differently. Experience is usually the best way to gain perspective he found. Anarchy had eventually contacted him anonymously praising his skill on his ability to remain unseen and also for his accuracy of a weapon during a robbery gone wrong. How he'd located him, and how he knew about his deeds, it was unknown, but Jaune didn't complain. A job was a job. And a high paying job where you didn't ask any questions was a small price to pay.

Anarchy stood in the dark with a hoody up with the light only revealing the very bottom of his face. We still didn't know what the guy looked like after all this time, but he didn't care so long as he got paid. "Alright guys. This job tomorrow is a little more legal than we're used to, but it'll give you more than enough Lien for a holiday to Atlas if you catch my drift. We're delivering a shipment of dust from the Schnee Dust Company to Beacon Academy which is a Grimm Hunting Academy in case you didn't know. You two will be stationed at the back of the truck. The job should be easy. Be there by 9am. You'll each receive $100,000 at the end of it and I'm sorry about Bravo, but it had to be done, Charlie. She was a liability. If you play with fire, you're liable to get burned."

Jaune then realised that Charlie was behind him as he sensed eyes on the back of his neck still burning with hatred. He then walked over to the front of Jaune and said "I.. I get it. I do, I just can't believe she's dead, you know? She.. just got worse over time. " There was a deep sadness in his eyes.

"I miss her too. You know that I do." He said sincerely. He then said smugly. "But hey, more cash am I right?" He gave me a death stare.

"Too soon?" He chuckled quietly to himself.

"Before you go, make sure you're equipped with heavy weapons and vests. If there isn't too much trouble tomorrow, you might want to check out the Beacon Academy lunchroom. I heard they make a very tasty casserole." Anarchy then left through the back exit.

"I have absolutely no idea how he knows that nor do I care. Maybe he's a former Beacon student… Huh".

Charlie had already left so he was just talking nonsensically to himself it seemed. Oh, joy. He decided that as he had time to kill, he'd go and take a look at his drop off point. "What harm could possibly come to fruition by checking out a school of elite grim hunting mercenaries?" He said aloud sarcastically to himself. Heck, they could all probably kick his ass. Though at least he had experience under his belt and he played dirty. Not by their petty rules, he smiled smugly to himself.

He got off the bus and began walking to the front of Beacon slowly taking in my surroundings. It was rare that he was granted the opportunity to feel so at peace as he looked out and saw the beautiful landscape that surrounded him. He was also relieved to see none of those red monstrosities they call trees. He was allergic to the red sap. He learnt that the fun way. And by fun, he meant spending two nights in a hospital bed. He saw a green haired woman walk toward him and bump into him accidentally.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going".

"That's fine. I'm not the most coordinated of people either" he says, knowing all too well she tried to steal from him of all people.

She then continued walking but not before he managed to say, "But as for stealing my wallet, you should really know better."

She froze, unused to people being so unusually observant. She'd done this thousand of times and it was only the people who'd lived a similar sort of upbringing who tended to notice. Must be their mindset.

"Oh, my apologies. It must have snagged off a branch.."

"Firstly, you can drop the act. I know someone who's as broken as I am so stop the friendly pretence. Secondly, give me my wallet back and I won't have to kill you. Sound good?" He says with an impassive face.

"Fine" she says clearly pissed that he got the better of her.

"Next time walk behind your target and snatch their wallet. It gives them less warning of danger. I caught you eyeing my pockets a few times. Unless of course you were eyeing something else altogether…" He says smugly

"I get, alright. I just thought it'd be an easy snatch. As for that accusation… you couldn't handle me even if you wanted to"

"I couldn't handle a perverted wannabe thief?"

She tried to think of something witty to say, but couldn't think of anything as she'd just met the guy. "You know you're not that bad. A bit of an arrogant asshole, but apart from that, not bad at all".

"You as well. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but I've got places to be, people to kill. I mean 'meet', yes, because I'm definitely an upstanding citizen and not some mercenary whose only ambition is murder, cash and total destruction." It always amazed him how people thought he was being sarcastic when he said this, but the sad truth was this was all entirely true. The best lies usually are close to the truth. Heck, say things in a sarcastic tone all the time and who even knows the truth.

She, however, was quick to see through this. "Mercenary type, huh? You'd probably get on well with a friend of mine called Mercury. Or you'd kill each other. I'm kind of hoping it's the latter actually. He's more of an arrogant asshat than you and that's saying something. You drink spirits?"

"Yeah I do actually, why, you asking me out? Keen to have kinky sex with a guy you just met? Must be my mercenary status. It always manages to get the girls all revved up. Almost as much as saying I'm an accountant. So not boring at all.

"Christ, do you always joke around this much?"

"Only around friends."

"We just met!"

"Oh, then all the time then, I guess. As for your spirit inquiry, I do drink spirits. And sure, a few drinks won't kill me. I'll text you a date and time. Can't do that now I'm afraid. Business calls. You know how it is babe."

"My heart bleeds for you.." she said sarcastically, smiling a rare genuine smile, only just now starting to get his personality.

"Hey, looks like someone's joining the sarcasm club. " He says to her as he heads off into the distance.

He decides that perhaps it's time to grab some of that casserole Anarchy was going on about. He quickly grabs a lunch tray and sits at the nearest table completely oblivious to all those there as he scoffs his food like it's the last meal on Monty's green earth. Then to finish it up, he takes a sip of spirits just to take the edge off.

"Hey there, are you a new student? Was that Alcohol you were just sipping? How did you manage to eat so quickly? I don't think even Nora.. NORA OF ALL PEOPLE could devour her food as fast as you. And you should see her eating Pancakes. I'm Yang by the way. Oh, where are my manners? You must be wondering who the rest of these people are. This is my little sister, Ruby, that's Pyrrha, that's Nora and Ren, Blake and finally Weiss. Are you the replacement for NPR? The last person kind of died in the initiation and it's been hard finding a replacement. So sorry for rambling. I don't usually talk this much I swear. I mean, normally I do, but not this much. I'm not even sure what's going on right now."

Blake then said "Did you just break Yang? I've never heard her so unsure of herself before. It's… surprisingly refreshing" Blake said with an impassive face, which held the trace of a smile at the corner of her lips.

Yang was too busy consumed in her thoughts to catch Blake's words.

"No worries. Name's Jaune. As for the position, I don't think so unless my employer gave a false pretence and I'm all of a sudden a student here. No offence, but can't imagine students make too much money. I'm just security for the dust transport tomorrow."

Weiss who was busy looking at her scroll looked up in interest. "Wait, you're part of that team rogues? My father has been stressed of late. The white Fang are getting worse… hitting shipments and everyone is too scared to provide security. Not even Atlas would risk putting security on that job. He had to go through some barely legal ways of obtaining security. If you're on that team, I suggest you get out. It's a suicide mission. I know we need security, but you seem too nice for those rogues."

Yang couldn't resist smugly saying at the top of her voice "And here we thought you were an ICE QUEEN! Looks like there's a heart under that icy exterior after all"

"Go to hell" she said curtly returning to her usual cold and uncaring demeanour.

"Thought so" Yang said smugly.

"No, it's fine. It's not like I haven't been shot at and nearly killed before." He rolled up my sleeve to reveal two bullet wounds he'd received long ago. "Besides, if things go wrong, that just gets the adrenaline pumping and adds fun to the mix. I may be young, but I've been in this business long enough".

His words were tinged with sadness, and his eyes went cold, but if you looked close enough. You could see that he longed for a change. For redemption if a man like him could ever get close to that. Probably not after what he'd done, but if he'd learnt anything, righteous knights didn't get all they wanted, and scum didn't either. It was mostly chance and decisions that got you anywhere not moral fibre.

"I'm sorry, it must have been really hard for you. Are you alright?" Yang reached over and held my hand, and I felt her warmth.

He almost broke down just then. Showing such concern for a man they didn't know. Would they still give a damn if he admitted to all the horrible stuff he'd done? Perhaps. He let a tear fall down my face.

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it. Not used to people giving a sh…." Yang was giving me a death glare and Ruby's eyes went wide. "Shoot.. you know?"

"Anytime. If you ever need anything at all, just ask. Everyone here would help you in a seconds notice, right guys?" Yang commented with a compassionate smile. All nodded their assent, including Weiss, much to their surprise.

"If I ever feel like becoming a student, I'll know who to look up. It was nice running into all of you but I have to get ready for tomorrow. Bye for now"

They all said their farewells, Yang giving him a look of concern and Weiss also surprisingly looking sympathetic.

He walked to his apartment to see the handle was smashed in, and his belongings were stolen. Glass was scattered across the floor. There was a note on the wall that read "Call 45332211. We need to talk…". FUCK his mind internalised.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune tossed and turned. Something was at the edge of his mind. HOPE. These students at Beacon, they gave him a glimpse of what he'd lost faith in so long ago. Nice people. People who actually gave a shit. Somehow it was easier just to be consumed by your own thoughts. Hell, you'd regret it and long for a better life. But, if you didn't love, or care about someone you just never knew what you were missing out on. And now after all these years, ironically these people he hadn't known very well had left an impression. He supposed that being surrounded by scum had wired his brain over time to just lose faith in society itself. The question was, would, even if it were possible, should he opt for a better life? Or for a broken man like him, who felt anxiety, dread, fear, anger every second of every day it never was a real possibility. Was it just that he was inherently broken, strengthened over time to live this life. Ha, he grunted. He knew no other life, so this is the life he chose.

Jaune got up and stared out the window. Some very angry, powerful people were after him. The note made sure of it. How he knew they were powerful, well, everyday scum wouldn't be so bold as to leave a note in his experience. Jaune examined himself. His shoulders were bruised and he sculled the vodka on the table and had a coffee. This combination tended to have weird effects on him. Oddly enough, vodka was probably less health hazardous then coffee surprisingly enough. He'd been addicted to coffee ever since he'd been introduced to it in large amounts. It exaggerated his anxiety levels, he'd twitch nervously through the eye or finger. Not noticeable to the average person, but enough to him to get on his nerves. His heart would pound rhythmically at a fast pace too. But he needed it otherwise, his headaches would be unbearable.

He looked at the time. It was 7.30am. He'd have to get ready for the 'simple' job. He had a feeling that this job, however, would be no walk in the park. Bad things followed in his footsteps. Almost as if he was doomed to live a life of chaos and destruction due to his chronically screwed up mindset. He longed for a life where he could just be accepted, and have the courage to break free of this life he never wished for. But he was simply, a person who lived life here and now and watched as the chaos unfolded. He probably didn't have long, so he may as well live it up a little. Besides, he did feel truly alive amidst the chaos.

He went to the edge of the carpet. And then lifted it. There was a small hatch. He used the key in his pocket that he always kept with him. Through that, it revealed a staircase. To a basement which held an assortment of stolen items and weapons. He went along the pathway toward the weapons stand. He picked up the golden ak-47 rifle off the table nearby with 30 ammunition clips. Next was the Deagle which was silver engraved with the logo of skulls with a sword through its head. He put on the heavy body armour that was on the large wooden table in front of him. His house was an absolute mess, but the bastards had thankfully not located this area or he'd have a right fucking time doing the job now. Lastly, he stashed ammo clips in his pockets, 3 grenades and a mask to conceal his identity. While this was a legal job of sorts, he still liked to wear them as he'd just grown used to them. Almost like a lucky clover in his pocket. Well for him at least it was a mask. The mask was simply of the White Fang. White as day, with black as night dot circles splotched along the design. There was a red sun at the top of it that illuminated people below as if they were being vaporised to ash. Not a standard white fang mask, but his own personal touches. He didn't really believe in all what the White Fang did but he did like the masks if nothing else. With all that gear on, he put on a suit too. He didn't stand out as much in public, but if you got close enough it was easy to see he was packing heat. The ak47 rested underneath the suit on a holster as well as all his weaponry. He'd sort out that god damn person who wrote that note later. Anarchy had a job for him he thought furiously. All the time thinking about his fucked up life and he had to get there at 7.40am or he'd know just how unlucky he was. He wasn't replaceable, he was good, but if he didn't show up Anarchy would be pissed and might just find a new replacement regardless of how good he was. He opened his front door and headed out to the job location….

He arrived at the truck location. A simple transport of cargo to a drop location. A legal dust truck delivery run if you will. He met up with Charlie who gave him a sombre look, but beneath that a faint smile. Enough acknowledgement to say I fucking hate you, but you're part of the crew and you do a damn good enough job for me to not rip your throat out. There were other crew members too. Two in fact. One scary looking girl with a clown mask with a clover on it. The other guy with a Russian bear mask on. He wondered just where the fuck Anarchy hired all these guys. A lot of nationalities that weren't from Vale or Atlas clearly. He always liked foreigners. They always gave new insights he found.

The man with the Russian bear mask who was a big brute of a man acknowledged him with a somewhat overbearing smile and a mischievous look in his eye despite his age.

"Hey, you must be Alpha one. I've heard many great things about you. I know, I sound very foreign, yes? I'm not actually from too far from here. Where I live we fight dogs and drink vodka no? Here not so different, except I fight pigs, drink vodka, get paid and fuck nice woman eh?" He laughs and looks at the girl in the clown mask.

She simply smirks then says, "You get any fucking ideas and I'll show you how It feels to have a grenade shoved so far up your ass that you'll wish and beg that I'd just fucking killed you"

He mockingly puts his hands on his heart. "Oh you don't like Vlad, that's okay. Girls take a while to warm up to my loud nature. But I will leave you alone, yes"

He goes over to other side of the truck and lights a cigar.

"You have a name sweetheart?" she says to Jaune

"Yeah name's alpha one, and no that's not my real name if you couldn't guess"

She looks at him funny. "You know, you don't look that old, to be honest. I said no to man pig over there because he looks as big a blood horse, and I'd rather not have to walk around like I'd been fucked by one. So how about it my little alpha. Keen for some hot kinky sex?"

"Jesus Christ, you're a real charmer aren't ya? As much as I do enjoy sex, not exactly the ideal place right now, is it? I'll be sure to grab a drink with you sometime though assuming we all make it out of here alive"

She looks at him compassionately, "I don't mean to go all sentimental on you, but I can.. sense that you're different. You seem more innocent than the rest of these folks. You sure you are up for this?"

"Oh no, I just came here for the free pension at the end of my career. Of course, I'm up for this. I never caught your name, though."

She simply smirked and then walked over to Vlad. She called over her should "Name's Clover"

He didn't really have anything to do he simply sat down by the sides of the truck. Nothing but time to think. About…. He didn't have to think long as the silver truck hit a bump and he was smacked into the side of the truck. The truck skidded to a halt as the tyres screeched along the pavement. He had no vision all that was separating him from the outside world was the sliding door at the end of the truck.

Sirens echoed nearby

"THIS IS THE POLICE. WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND WE WON'T OPEN FIRE"

Gun shots could be heard elsewhere, presumably by a cop or some other third party.

"OPEN FIRE!"

FK HIS MIND ECHOED. FK FK FK MY FUCKING LIFE WHY DID I CHOOSE THIS LIFE WHY.. Jaune's mind echoed.

"Alright, boys, let's get to work"

They all grabbed a duffel bag and loaded the dust into it. They just had to pray to god that the cops didn't shoot these as some of these dusts were known to be flammable.

Anarchy: "Alright guys, listen up. The cops showed up from GOD DAMN nowhere. There was no pullover, nothing. It looked like an ambush. I'm digging up more files now, but it looks as some anonymous third party said there was a shipment of drugs going through this truck. We're authorised. I'm not sure who fired just then but you guys GOTTA MAKE IT OUTTA THERE! I'm sending a helicopter 500m from your drop zone. Get the bags of dust and throw 'em on to the chopper."

Jaune responded anger present in his voice, but also a tinge of desperation "I better get paid a lot for this"

Anarchy said quite simply "We can worry about pay later. Just get your asses out of there to the drop zone. Go straight ahead, make a right and go up the stair case and you should be up on a new level. From there you go through that level and proceed up the final set of staircases. Put the bags in the arrived helicopter and we'll extract you guys."

"Roger that," Jaune says

The door began to open automatically. A gurgled cry could be heard from the front as the front driver was presumably executed as the mass amount of bullets echoed throughout the truck. Bullets ricochet and explosions outside could be heard. Jaune very well believed that this could be the last time he would make it out alive in one piece.

"This is NUTS. They're even sending the national guards after you guys!"

The door's finally screeched open and the light hit them like a truck. Cops in uniforms were there, riot shield cops as well as tasers and even a guy who looked like he was wearing a bomb squad vest. Jaune (Alpha one) threw his grenade into the middle of the opening and there was a large bang as the shield holders and cops nearby blew up in the carnage.

"Good JOB ALPHA. You show Vlad how it's done, yes? Good work my boy. Let's get going!"

They run straight ahead while firing as much as they can. A bullet hits Jaune in the chest. He cries out in pain but thank god he's wearing a vest and as painful as it is, he'll only have a bruising rather than death. They sprint to the nearest cover behind a police vehicle.

There's a police van which just arrived which has a mounted Gatling gun. It begins charging up…

Jaune yells at his teammates. "If we don't take that thing down we're.."

GABOOOOOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

As Vlad fires a rocket into the Van. No need for words, they sprint forward and take the staircase on the right. He hears a sniper fire in the distance and a piercing deep scream nearby. He looks back to see Charlie dead in the ditches. He feels dead inside as if all the people he has ever known seem to die around him. And if it's only a matter of time before he's dead too. He takes Charlie's bag and carries two bags. He sprints forward with the remaining team members. They are finally on the platform now. THANK GOD. ONLY ONE MORE STAIRCASE TO GO AND FREEDOM. He surges ahead of them eager to get to the last location. As he walks through the platform which is barren but for a simple venting shaft. He trips on… someone's leg. It's a man. He lays there unable to move in time to stop this man from shoving a knife into his chest. The man reaches forward and slices at Jaune. He tries to dodge it but no good. He now has an open gash across my chest as blood is pouring in. Thankfully it wasn't his neck. The man then lunges for another swing and makes impact with his neck. He feels the blood trickling until….. BANG. The man falls over Jaune. He then locks eyes with Clover who despite wearing a mask, he can see the eye sockets. The eyes give him a look of concern.

"Sorry love, we were kept busy. Look at how many cops there are behind us"

He looks over to see she is surely right. Cops are everywhere and if Anarchy doesn't get here soon they will all surely be dead.

He then tells her we need to get a move on and get up the last level. She agrees.

Above all the shooting and bullet spraying everywhere they make it to the top. He hears the bullets fly past and prays to god that he survives.

Anarchy can be heard blearing on the radio. "Alright guys ETA 1 minute"

Vlad is heard chanting "VE ENYMORE VE ENMORE EYYA EEE VE ENEMORE EY!" while firing a heavy machine gun. Clover is behind him providing further cover fire while Jaune is shooting the occasional shot. The cops are amassing behind cover. They are crawling up the stairwells too. It won't be too long before it's too late.

"ALRIGHT GUYS HES HERE, GET IN" Anarchy blares over the radio.

The chopper lands and they sprint toward the chopper. All of them make it and they close the door shut.

Anarchy: "Well shit, Charlie didn't make it. I couldn't' be sure until now, but your silence says it all. You guys did GREAT. All the dust shipments will be delivered tomorrow. And I'll find out just which organisation tipped the cops against us."

…


End file.
